the 'CrAzY' is spreading
by FattySkeleton
Summary: When an ordarnary girl is shoved in to being Zim's slave her life takes one heck of a wild ride as she deals with Zim and some OCs that i made up. watch her life as it goes from one embaressing moment to another. i don't own.
1. first secound and third day

Don't own nothin'

Ann's POV.

I have been going to this skool for way too long. I have found out the pattern of this place and that's really scary.

5

4

3

2

1

Enter Zim.

Suddenly the door flew open and in walked Zim. He turned and glared at us. "I AM NORMAL FOOLISH STINK-PIGS!"

He then walked toward his seat and started writing on a journal from nowhere.

And now Dib.

The door slammed open and there was Dib rolling across the floor and jumping onto Miss. Bitters desk.

"Zim, I now have proof that you are an alien!" he said proudly while brandishing pictures of his thumbs.

And now for the final we bring you Miss. Bitters.

A dark shape rose from the floor and growled at Dib. He flinched and jumped toward his desk, just missing it.

As he crawled into his seat Miss. Bitters began to hiss.

"We have 2 new doomed students."

The moment she finished the word students, the door blew open and a gray figure launched itself into the room. The student, had what looked like a tambourine strapped to its head said, "My plasma detector says that a large amount of K2D6 is in the room. That mineral is only found in the Irken part of the universe. That must mean that an alien is in the room! EVERYONE EVACUATE!!!!" the girl yelled at us.

The room stared at her and then they started laughing "how much did you pay her to say that Dib?" Higgins asked.

Dib looked like he was about to explode from happiness, this was a good day for him, now there was another crazy to talk to.

I looked back toward the door and saw a girl with hair dragging on the floor. She was so short that it didn't have too go far to go.

She yelled at the class. "MY NAME IS CHE." And with that she looked for a seat.

Miss. Bitters pointed at Sara and she dropped down into the underground classes and then at Mike. He went down too.

The girls both took their seats and I thought that was the last time I would care what they did. I was wrong.

Class was let out for the day and I grabbed my books and went to my locker to drop them off.

I walked out of the school and saw Dib confronting Zim with the new girl Eli next to him. I took the moment to stare at her and file her looks away. She wore a long gray skirt and a yellow long sleeved shirt with an eye on it. She was very curvy for her age and had tons of hair clips in her short hair. So long story short, she was a ten year old knock-out

I watched Dib tackle Zim and Eli kick at him. Zim got untangled and yelled at them and ran.

Dib and Eli yelled at him and I saw Che come and tackle Eli yelling, "KITTIES! KITTIES! KITTIES! "

I raised my eye brow at them then turned and started to walk home.

I almost made it. I really did. Maybe 20 feet from my house I saw this little green dog. He was standing on 2 legs and seemed to be lost. I walked over to him and said "Hello, are you lost? Where's your master?" I wasn't expecting an answer, but I got one.

"Hello pretty lady! Do you want waffles? "

I was dumb struck. This dog just talked to me and offered me waffles.

In my shock I replied to the green talking dog. "Sure?"

He bent over and his head popped open. Then I fell towards him and was swallowed up by his head.

When I fell in to the surprisingly big dog head. I was knocked unconscious.

My last thought was,"Where are the waffles?"

Later.

Some time later, I was woken up by a loud fight. There seemed to be a huge battle going on outside of this in closed space. I felt around to find a way out then I heard a loud laugh and what sounded like Zim yell.

"Stupid Stink-pigs you are no match for the great Zim! Gir! Unleash the secret weapon!"

I heard a popping sound and I was launched out of the container that I was in. In the seconds that I was in the air, I saw a couple things.

I saw Dib and Eli and an alien. And all of them had, WTF!?!?! Expressions on there faces. (Zim's was really WTFT?!?!? (what the freaking Tallest))

After seeing them I am sad to say that my first thought was 'Wow those antennas are sexy.'

Then I crashed into the floor and felt something snap around my neck. Then the little dog from before tackled my head and yelled "It's waffle lady!"

The sexy alien yelled at the dog "Gir! Why was there a human in your head?"

And the dog yelled, "SHE TICKLED!"

Dib yelled "Don't think this will work Zim! What ever your plan is it won't work!"

Eli stared at me and said "Do I know you?"

Before I could answer I heard the alien yell "Destroy!"

It was like he had thrown my Do what ever Zim says switch, I jumped up and attacked the Eli.

I punched kicked and dunked. I did flips in the air and jumped off walls. I had no idea how I did it.

Eli and Dib ran away yelling "Alien scum!" and once they left I stopped moving and turned toward the alien.

We watched each other for a moment. I was the first to speak. I didn't want to, but I did.

"What is your command master?"

The alien, whom I have come to conclusion, was Zim, grinned at me. "You'll make wonderful slave, human."

And with those words I snapped out of my haze and slapped him. Hard.

Sexy alien or not I was no one's slave.

"My name is Ann." I said while walking out of the lab I was in. I seemed to know my way around.

I got to my house before he even got his bearings. I thought I had won and it was over. It wasn't till later that I realized the collar wasn't coming off.

I was in my room. Staring at all the broken knives in front of me when he came.

I knew he was there. "Take it off."

"No, human. You are a powerful guard; you will help me in world domination!"

I stared at him. He was serious. He was going to take over the earth. I couldn't let him do that.

Then it came to me. He's an idiot. All I have to do is stick around until he leaves the key out, or something and it'll all be over!

I looked him over. Well maybe not over. I want to see him with out that wig on again.

I grinned, "Alright, I'll join you."

That was the beginning in my crazy adventures with Zim, Dib, Eli, Gir and Che.

I was lying in my new bed in my new room, absently stroking my collar.

How had he gotten my parents to agree? I saw him with the little hypno-gun thing but really that is way too convention.

I turned and stared at my alarm clock. 7:00. I might as well get up.

I grabbed some cloths from my unpacked suite case and walked into my bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my short brown hair.

I stared at my reflection and wondered why this was happing to me. I don't have blond hair, just a flat brown, I don't have blue eyes, just a gray brown, I'm not pretty, just plain, I don't have a perfect body, my body is chubby and short. So why me? Isn't stuff like this expose to happen to some dumb blond chick? You know the ones that really live up to that stereotype? The ones with the hot bods that always manage to live through the chainsaw murderer's rampage? Because in stuff like that, people like me don't even make an appearance! Or maybe this is a nightmare? I have had alien attacking the mall dreams. . .

Did I piss off a higher power? Is this karma in advance? Like am I going to commit double homicide and God decided to hit me up with the bad luck now than in the future?

I stopped wondering why this happened; I live by the golden rule of suck it up and grit your teeth. It's worked so far.

I left the bathroom and looked for Zim.

I went down to the lab and yelled for him. "ZIM!"

No answer.

Some kind of reaction happened from the drop of worry I felt. I lost all thought process and sensed Zim in the far rooms.

I sprinted toward his presents. I came to a room with a large screen in it. I saw Zim in a chair in front of it.

On the screen were two aliens, a red and purple pair. They appeared to be talking to Zim, my master.

Wait, what did I just think?

I walked up to Zim being so quiet that none of them noticed me.

"-It's an amazing specimen. It managed to defend itself from the Dib-stinks companion! The slave collar seems to have some bugs though, But the amazing Zim shall fix it my Tallests!"

The aliens on the screen looked at him like he was nuts. I heard one of them mumble 'he's so stupid.'

In my hazy brain that translated to disrespect for my master. I leaped from were I stood and landed in front of the screen. The aliens reeled back in surprise. I snarled at them and turned toward my master.

I kneeled and asked, "Master, do you wish for me to attack?"

Master looked at me with a raised eye brow "No stand down Ann."

I stood with grace and walked to stand behind master.

The aliens on the screen gapped at me. The only thought that I had that didn't surround my master was, 'they aren't as sexy as Zim.'

"What is that?" said the red one.

I sensed Master smirk. "My new servant. She is a very strong fighter."

The purple one asked, "How did you manage to train it so soon? It looks as if it has been yours since birth!"

"The collar connects with her brain waves and turns her into the perfect servant, but if you shock her mentally then she will snap out of the obedience that she's in." said master.

The two aliens looked at master and opened their mouths but before they could say anything a large explosion was heard.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" the aliens yelled. And the screen went dark.

My master got up and stretched himself. My eyes traveled over his body. My master was very hansom. I must always protect-

He took off his shirt.

My brain short circuited.

He

Had

The

Abs

Of

GOD!

My brain restarted. I could think again!

"ZIM!"

Zim spun around in shock.

"The program failed!" Yelled Zim.

I was about to try to kill him when I looked at my watch. 7:54!

I had 6 minutes to get to school.

"I'll take care of you later we have to get to school!"

I turned and ran all of the way there. I skidded to a stop in the class only to run right into Dib. I knocked him over and landed right on top of him and to my great embarrassment the whole class started to laugh at us. The loudest voice being Zim's.

"HA! Take that Dib stink! My slave defeated you!"

Ignoring Dib I yelled "How did you get here so fast?"

Zim sneered "I took the bus!"

I knew that was a lie. The bus doesn't run this early in the morning!

I pushed myself up from Dib and advanced at Zim, my fists raised to strike.

BAM!

Zim flew out of his seat and crashed into the wall.

"Don't lie to me. Ever."

I walked slowly back to my seat. I could feel the stares on me. Sweet! I was on top of the world.

For about 3 seconds.

"KITTIES!" I was hit from the side and my head crashed into the desk.

Darkness.

When I came too I appeared to be strapped to a table.

With nothing but a paper gown on.

Oh

My

God

The door to my left opened and there stood Dib and Eli. And Che too, but she appeared to be singing the Llama song.(look it up on utube)

"Hello, alien scum. You are working for Zim aren't you!" yelled Dib.

"We heard him call you his slave!" called Eli.

I stared at them "I'm not an alien."

"Of course you are! No human would try to destroy all of humanity!" said Dib.

"Hitler tried to kill the Jews, didn't he? And what about the people who run fast food markets and make it legal to give that much fat in one meal with out warning people?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Plus why would he want to destroy us? I think he wants to enslave us, not kill. But that is beside the point I'm not an alien."

"Yes you are! We'll dissect you and show the world!"

"But I'm not an alien. Plus why did you take me? Didn't I knock out Zim?"

"Well you did but-"

"So let me get this straight, you had an unconscious person that you knew was an alien, but you managed to take the human?"

"Well yeah." He said blushing realizing how dumb this situation was.

"Ummm." Mumbled Eli also blushing," We'll let you go."

She came toward me with a knife to cut the straps, when the door burst open.

There in all of his glory was Zim, out of his disguise and atop a flying Gir.

I could practically see this seen through his eyes.

His new slave strapped to an operating table being advance upon by a girl, who is in liege with his enemy, with a knife.

His eyes glowed as he jumped off Gir and had 4 spider legs pop out of his back. He crawled toward me with murder in his eyes he pulled out a laser from NOWHERE and sliced through the ropes and started to attack Eli.

Dib saw this and leapt toward them to save her, but was too late Zim had grabbed her and was about to shoot her. Dib freaked out and ran toward me.

He put the knife Eli dropped to my neck. Everyone went still.

"Put her down." Said Zim scary calm.

"Only if you do." Said Dib matching Zim's tone.

The cold steel on my neck twitched slightly. Wow. I never thought that I would be in this position. a knife on my neck by a 10 your old scientist, being use as a bargaining tool for the safe release of another 10 year old genius from a 4 foot alien posing as a ten year old. I didn't think I would be the slave of said alien either.

"KITTIES!"

"TACOS!"

We all turned to see Che and Gir having I conversation (?) about the only things they know while eating waffles. THAT THEY GOT FROM NOWHERE!!!!!

I decided to use this moment to get out of Dib's hold I used S.I.N.G. on him and he fell to the floor clutching his privates. I heard a thump from behind me and saw that Eli had the same idea.

We both ran to our respected stupid males and made sure they were ok.

I looked around and found my pants. I put them on then grabbed Zim's shirt collar and the back of Gir's costume and saw Eli do the same.

I managed to drag Zim and Gir back to the base and left them on the couch.

Zim appeared to still be in pain while Gir looked love sick.

I heaved a sigh and left them to their business.

I went back to my room. I saw my messy appearance.

Wild hair, pink face, paper dress, backwards jeans, and no shoes.

I walked to my bed and flopped down my only thoughts before I drifted to a natural sleep was; Zim was so cool!

And WHY ME????!!!!


	2. the dream

Don't own nothin'

The human race was in chains below me.

I stood above them all, my ears deaf to their cries, my eyes sightless to their suffering.

There was only one thing on my mind. Master. . . .

An arm wrapped around my waist. I turned to look into my master's face. He was covered in blood his green skin dyed red. His eyes glowed like dying coals and he had on a zipper tooth smile. He was beautiful.

He pulled me closer and whispered, "Do you like the view?" He smirked, not expecting an answer. In this state I don't 'like'.

"What do you desire, Master?" he never came to me, unless he wanted something.

His face split into a bigger zipper tooth smile as his antennas lowered to frame my face. I felt the arms around my waist tighten.

"What do I want?" he said, lowering his face to mine.

"YOU!" he commanded right before his lips touched mine.

My eyes flew open.

I stared at the Irken symbol on the ceiling as I gasped for air.

Was that a good dream? Or a bad one?

My stomach chose that moment to grumble. I hadn't eaten in 2 days. I heaved a sigh and got up not bothering to put on pants, and just walked out of my room in a tee shirt and under-wear. I walked to the kitchen and searched for a good 20 minutes and all I found was Coke and pudding. It'll do.

I started eating as I went over my dream. Bad points; I was in 'S' mode, and Zim was covered in blood. Good points; Zim kissed me. And when a boy kisses me I think of it as a good thing.

I finished my Coke and pudding and dropped the leftovers into the sink. I looked at the clock I had brought over. 2:00 am. I had 4 hours to kill.

I turned to leave when I saw Zim rise out of the toilet randomly placed in the kitchen. We both froze. I was in a long tee shirt and panties and he was covered in glue.

I took a slow step backward toward my room, when suddenly and from NO WHERE! Flew Gir. He soared through the air and landed spread eagle on Zim's chest.

The entire world was silent.

Then I started laughing. OOOOOHHHHHhhhh MAN! You should have seen his face! If you have ever seen a WTF look on a human it holds nothin' to a WTF look on Zim! Because not only do his eyes almost pop out of his head but his antennas go straight up! He looked like one of those squeeze toys!

I was rolling on the floor holding my stomach, so I didn't see Zim turn red, first from embarrassment then from anger.

I felt my body hoisted into the air by my tee shirt. I saw the homicidal look on his face and I was about to apologize when Gir started to sing 'Taco Flavored Kisses.'

I didn't stand a chance.

I started to laugh again and Zim looked homicidal. He suddenly smiled and pulled a remote control out of his P.A.K. he pressed a button and suddenly I couldn't speak.

As he watched me freak out he smirked, "What's wrong Huuuman? Smeet got your tongue?"

I was pissed. I kick at the universal 'no no place' of all males. He caught my foot and his smirk grew. "Trying to hurt your master? Ah Ah Ah, bad slave you must be punished."

I am sorry to say that the first thing that came to mind was bondage, but I quickly disposed of that idea. He's not a pervert, I don't think. I am wearing a COLLAR, which he was going to put on a boy.

He fiddled with his remote till he found the button that he wanted.

Pain. Crap the pain was bad. Like scrubbing your entire body with a lobster.

My eyes stared to water and then I was crying.

Oh shit.

I CAN NOT CRY!

My head started to spin as my breath came faster and faster. My eyes were going blurry around the edges as my brain tried to suffocate itself.

Zim's eyes became wide as he saw me start breathing like there was no oxygen in the air. He stopped the pain but I was going and I couldn't calm down. Nothing could stop me I would just have to pass out.

Zim was panicking. "ANN! What are you doing! Stop this instant!"

I couldn't respond as my vision grew even fuzzier, not much longer now.

"Human! If you close your eyes than ZIM will have no choice but to do a full medical scan to see if you have been damaged."

My eyes slid closed and my last sight was Zim's sexy antennas going wild around his head.


End file.
